Insomnia
by Franciu
Summary: Written for the Holloween Horrors challenge. My chosen pair: EmilyxHotch
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is being written for the Halloween Horrors challenge.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

Emily was doing some paper work when Garcia walked up to her. "You going to my Halloween party tonight?" she asked. "My place. You did remember, didn't you?"

Emily sighed. She knew that this was coming. She had forgotten about the invitation she received a week before. She didn't have anything to wear, and that meant she could only do one thing. "Sorry Pen. I'm busy tonight," she told the blonde in front of her.

Garcia nodded her head and put her hand on Emily's shoulder. "Maybe if you get done early you could come," she said, obviously disappointed that her friend wasn't going to her party. She turned around and went back to her office.

Emily didn't want to that to Garcia, but she didn't want to wear costume that Garcia would have for her. It had happened before, and it wouldn't be happening again.

JJ walked up to the Emily's desk with a playful look. I see you let Garcia down a little," she said with a smirk. "You're the only one not going. Even Hotch was persuaded into going."

"I would go, but I forgot," Emily said guiltily. "I'm not wearing one of her costumes she magically has for us."

JJ looked at Emily for a second before gazing Hotch's office door. "You know, I kinda' told Hotch you'd be there. I don't know why, but that was what made him want to go. It could be the fact that Garcia had been able to get to you and he didn't want to be made a complete fool out Garcia, but I won't be on his nice list for a while," she told Emily.

Emily sighed. This was going to be harder than she thought. _Maybe I could get lucky and get something before the party… _she thought. "I might be able to make it," Emily said at the thought.

JJ lit up. "Good!"

Hotch walked out of his office and looked at JJ. "JJ, I need you to look at some of these for me!" he called down.

JJ sighed and walked over to Hotch to receive the files he was holding.

….

Emily walked through a costume store she had passed by. She would've just gone home to sleep, but found she couldn't, and decided she might as well gone to the costume party. She looked through some of them. None of them looking to her liking, she was about to leave when something caught her eye. She walked over to it quickly, hoping that it was something she would wear. It was a Lightning Farron cosplay costume. She immediately grabbed it. No one would recognize her in it. At least she hoped. She normally wouldn't have time to play anything childish like Final Fantasy, but when she had that rare spare time, she would spend it playing video games. She was a nerd after all.

She grabbed the costume and walked it to the front counter to get it. When she was back at her car, she put a key in her car and started the engine. She drove to her apartment quickly. _I might not be late, _she thought to herself.

After quickly changing into the costume, Emily drove to Garcia's house. She surprised herself with being on time. She walked to the door and opened it. Not too many people were there yet. She could see Morgan standing by Garcia, JJ was in a corner drinking something, and a few other agents were scattered around conversing.

Emily went to stand next to JJ when she heard the door open. Hotch walked through in wearing something Emily didn't recognize. She wasn't even sure if he was wearing a costume. He could have just grabbed some random things to put something together. He wore black pants with and equally dark shirt. Over the clothes, he wore a cloak darker than night with the hood down. Emily wondered if he was missing his sythe and was supposed to be the Grim Reaper.

She was a little grateful for her costume. She was hoping that the pink wig she had on would possibly hide the fact that it was her, but it wasn't the case. Hotch walked over to Emily before putting on an amused smile. "I wasn't expecting this," he said.

"You don't have much room to talk. What are you, the Grim Reaper's brother?" Emily retorted.

Hocth sighed. "I couldn't find a sythe, so I just wore this," he said, slightly embarrassed.

Garcia noticed the group talking and walked over. "You, my lovelies, are going to have fun today. If you don't I will punish you," she said, looking back and forth between Emily and Hotch.

Emily and Hotch just nodded their heads. Fun wasn't that hard, was it? They were about to find out.

**A/N Hoped you like the first chapter. Reviews make my day. So if you have the time, please try to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Updates will be partially slow due to school, but I will try to update as soon as I can.**

**Special thanks to** **tiva auggie and annie hp fan, greengirl82, and AllieDJ for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: No's matter how much I want to, I don't own Criminal Minds or anything you recognize.**

Emily watched as Garcia walked away and turned back to Hotch. "So, Mr. Grim Reaper, what do you want to do to have 'fun'? I've got no idea," she asked.

Hotch just looked at Emily. He was taking in every detail to her costume and body. _She looks damn sexy in that thing! _He thought to himself. He mentally punched himself at the thought. _She's your coworker, and you're her boss. You shouldn't be having these thoughts…. _"I don't know," Hotch admitted. He hadn't actually been expecting for Emily to be here.

Emily sighed. "Well, I'm scared of Garcia, so unless you want to deal with her, we need to think up of something," she told Hotch. She watched as the tech analyst talked with Morgan before moving to someone that Emily didn't recognize.

"I say we leave now and act like we go to have fun," Hotch said. _What are you doing Hotch? What the hell was that? _He mentally scolded himself again.

"If Garcia didn't see through our plan with that, she would ask for details tomorrow," Emily said.

Hotch was confused. Did Emily not hear him correctly? He didn't want to find out by repeating himself, so decided to just let it go. "I have no idea how to act like we're having fun. I'm just going to say Garcia has done stuff to make sure all of us have a good time," he said. He wasn't sure if Emily had meant for them to have _fun, _or to just enjoy themselves.

Emily looked at Hotch before saying, "I guess we'll find out soon."

Hotch just nodded his head.

…

"Garcia, please tell me you have some way to keep us 'entertained', because Hotch and I have no idea how to have the fun you want us to," Emily told Garcia as she walked over to her.

Garcia looked at Emily with a grin. "Honey, you have no idea what I have planned," she said in a devilish way.

Emily looked at Garcia in a worried way. "Why does that make me worry?" she asked.

"Oh, you should worry. Worry a lot," Garcia said happily.

Emily decided to end this conversation and walked over to Hotch to give him her results. "Garcia said to be worried," she said with a sigh.

Hotch looked at Emily. "You have got to be kidding me," he said in a sort of pleading tone.

"I wish I was," Emily told him. She looked back at Garcia to see her fixing up some drinks. "I bet those are for us. And if they aren't, she better have something stronger, because I have a feeling I'm going to need it."

Hotch put on a slight smile. "That hurts my feelings," he said in a playful tone.

Emily turned her head to see Garcia coming their way. "Here you go my friends," she said, putting to glasses of what Emily assumed was a sort of win, in front of her. Emily and Hotch both took one and looked at Garcia for answers. "I have most of this thing planned out," she said in her own devilish way.

Emily let out a smile when she saw something going on behind Garcia. "Hey Garcia," she said trying, to get the blonde's attention.

"Yes?" Garcia asked.

"Someone's naked behind you, and he's d-" Emily said in surprise when she realized who it was. "AND IT'S DEREK!" she exclaimed.

Garcia turned around and her mouth dropped open in surprise. She swiftly walked over to Morgan and picked up his boxers which were lying on the floor next to him, and shoved them to his body. "Put these on!" she said in a parent voice. "You have had too much to drink mister!"

Emily and Hotch both wore smiles at the site of Morgan getting punished by the blonde. Emily turned to face Hotch. She was happy that he was able to smile. It wasn't a sight seen to much with Hotch. "You seem to be having a good time," she commented. "Do you think that was in Garcia's plan?"

Hotch turned to look at Emily. "I don't think so with the way Morgan is cowering away from Garcia," Hotch said in an amused voice. Watching Morgan get drunk was always a sight to see.

"Well then,' Emily started. "We have some major problems to take care of, and on the top of the list is Garcia's 'plans''."

**A/N I will try to make the next chapter longer. I was writing this with a headache, and I wanted to get away from the light of the screen fast. I hope you enjoyed chapter two and I would love to hear what you thought about it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry about the wait to those who are reading this. Thank you to those who are following this story, and thank you to calzonaobessed for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or anything you recognize.**

Garcia looked at Emily and Hotch. She wasn't quite sure what she was supposed to do, but it had to be something good. She was running idea through her mind when one particular one exited her. _This is going to be good! _She thought. All she had to do was put her plan in effect, and everything would be perfect in its own little way.

…

"Uh, Hotch," Emily said, looking to her right. She saw Garcia coming their way, and it looked like she was in a hurry.

Hotch turned his head and looked at Emily. "Yes?" he asked, oblivious to the oncoming danger. Emily pointed to where Garcia was heading for them, and Hotch started to back a way, dragging Emily with him. 'What is she up to now?" he asked silently. What worried him the most was the evil grin on the tech's face.

"Hotch!" Emily squealed after she started feeling herself move against her will. She squirmed in his grip, not knowing what exactly was happening. When she saw his face, she stopped moving. He was trying to them away from Garcia, who was closing in on them fast. She moved onto he own feet and started walking at her own pace. When she was ahead of Hotch, she turned her head and said, "Hurry up unless you want Garcia to catch up to you!"

Hotch started moving faster. This could not be happening. Either Garcia was drunk, turned into a psychopath, or his fears were going to be played out. He realized this when he looked ahead. He saw a single room, and he could tell the light was out. "What the hell does she think she's doing?" he hissed. He never let it off, but he wasn't the one to enjoy being trapped in a dark room with someone, especially when he had feelings for this someone.

Emily quickened her pace when Garcia did, not noticing the room right behind her. Before she knew it, she was in the room, and Hotch was slamming the door closed and locking it.

A small giggle could be heard from the other side of the door, letting Emily and Hotch know of Garcia's presence. They both found their way to a bed in the room. It was a task, because it was pitch black in the room, but they were both relieved to find a lamp on a small table next to the bed. Emily quickly turned the lamp on, hoping that Garcia would leave soon.

Emily?" Hotch asked after a few moments of silence.

Emily turned her head and looked at Hotch. "What?"

"Why do you think Garcia is doing this?"

Emily looked at Hotch for a second. "I don't know. This is probably part of her 'plan,' whatever it's supposed to be," she said after thinking about the question.

Hotch let out a sigh. "My only problem is the fact that I don't know what her plan is, and I'm not sure if I want to know," he said.

Emily looked at Hotch. "I think I know what she wanted," she said silently. She leaned into Hotch and put her lips on his. She was expecting him to pull away, but instead, he kissed her back. The kiss lasted for a minute more before they each pulled away for air. They both ignored the sound of Garcia moving away from the door. All that mattered was that single moment, and they weren't about to let it end there.

**A/N I think I'll be able to update tomorrow, I'm not sure. As always, reviews are loved.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry that there was such a long wait. I will update tomorrow for sure! I will not be getting the evil thing called math homework for once, and that will leave me with time for updating. I never thought I would say this, but THANK YOU TESTS! Thank you to all who have followed this story, and to AllyDJ for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or anything you recognize.**

Emily looked at Hotch for a second before a smirk formed on her face. "Remind me to kill Garcia tomorrow," she said in an amused voice.

Hotch crossed his arms and stuck his bottom lip out as if he was a pouting child. "What? Do I not kiss good?" he asked childishly. Emily looked down and lightly slapped his chest. "Was that a yes or a no?" Hotch asked her.

Emily sighed. "It wasn't an answer," she told him. "But if you must know, you can figure it out yourself."

"Why must you be so cruel Emily?" Hotch asked.

Emily's grin grew at the question. "Because I like playing with you," she answered. She wasn't quite sure if she should have said it, but there was no taking it back after it left her mouth. She put her head down and waited for Hotch's response.

"Well, that's not fair," Hotch said after thinking about what to say. He was a little shocked at what she said, but got over it quickly.

"And why's that?"

"Because I don't know what it feels like to play with you," Hotch said in a fake sad voice.

Emily couldn't help the laugh that came out. "Well, would you like to find out?" she asked. She mentally kicked herself when she realized what she had just asked. _What are you thinking Prentiss?_ She quickly fell back in a hope of playing the drunk person. "What did I just ask?"

Hotch fell back beside Emily. "I don't know," he said. He wasn't sure if he should do anything, so he waited for Emily's response.

"Should I say sorry?" Emily asked, in hopes of him thinking she was under the influence.

Hotch wasn't fooled at all. He knew that Emily hadn't had much to drink, and when they went out to the bar, she could take a whole lot more than what she had had before starting to get a little drunk. He wasn't going to be fooled, no matter how much Emily tried. He pulled himself up, taking Emily with him. He placed a quick kiss on her lips before facing her again. "I don't see why you need to say sorry," he murmured.

Emily's eyes started to grow darker. "Well, I am sorry," she said in a low voice. "And I think you deserve to know that." She pushed Hotch into a laying position, and straddled his hips. She bent down kissed him. The kiss was filled with hunger and wanting. They both quickly gave into their urges, putting them both in their own, happy world.

…

Garcia was in the kitchen getting some drinks for Morgan and Rossi. She had a grin on her face the moment she left the door, and it only grew after about twenty minutes had passed, and Hotch and Emily still hadn't emerged from the room. She laughed when Rossi questioned her on where they were. She took the drinks over to Rossi, just in time to see Emily emerge from the room, followed by Hotch.

…

Emily couldn't look at Hotch. "How long do you think Garcia was gone?" she asked. She needed to know that the blonde had left before anything had happened. She needed to know what she had to do to her.

Hotch sighed. "I hope for a while," he answered silently. He was sad that Emily wouldn't make eye contact with him. He blamed himself. How could he not know what Garcia was planning? He was profiler for a reason.

"You want to ask her?" Emily mumbled when she saw the blonde hurrying over to the two.

"I'd rather not. I-"

"Rather not what?" Garcia asked, cutting of Hotch.

Nothing!" Hotch and Emily shouted at the same time. There was no way that they were going to tell Garcia about any of what had happened. She could do whatever she wanted to, but she wasn't going to get anything.

"You two looked tired," Garcia said, holding back a laugh. The smile broke onto her though. She didn't have as much control as Hotch, and she wouldn't even try to get as much control. She was fine with being the open book on the team.

Emily's face turned red quickly. "Um… well, I didn't get much sleep last night," she said quickly. That just seemed to amuse Garcia more, and Emily's face was burning when she realized how the blonde could take that.

"And you, boss-man?"

"I always stay late at the office, and I am stressed out from work," Hotch said, just as quickly as Emily had.

Garcia just grinned and turned away. "Why don't you two go get some sleep then," she said, and walked the other way to talk with some other people in the room.

**A/N There's one more chapter after this. I think I am going to make a sequel to this where Hotch and Emily get over there awkwardness and everything goes on from there. Your thoughts on that idea?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I was going to update when I said I was, but then my laptop crashed and all my files were gone :'c. But now I'm updating! You can thank the actual disorder of insomnia for making it able for me to write this. If you want the sequel, be on the lookout for a **_**"Hope doesn't save them all"**_**. Well, on way with my rambling, and let the famous "Payback is a bitch" quote said in Criminal Minds turn real! Thank you to AllieDJ, calzonaobessed, and MrsCriminalMinds for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or anything you recognize.**

It was a couple days after the incident at the Halloween party, and Hotch and Emily still weren't to looking at each other strait in the eye. And they ach had their own form of payback for Garcia. As Morgan would say, "Payback is bitch." And yes, it was. Emily's plan was more of the prank and over kind of thing, where Hotch was going to do something that was harder to get rid of. Each of them grinned, knowing that Garcia was going to get it from both of them that day, and it wouldn't be pleasant for her.

Emily sneaked into Garcia's 'lair' when she was out talking with Morgan. She nodded to Hotch when he entered the room. She pulled out a keyboard where the buttons were different, and plugged it into Garcia's computer system, before switching the key letters around so that they looked the same as her normal keyboard. She then took the empty garbage can in the office, and put some brown glitter paint into it, before positioning it above the door, so that when Garcia went to close the door, she'd be hit with the oldest trick in the book.

Hotch on the other hand, had different ideas for his thing. He had Emilt stand watch outside the door, and got to work. He pulled out some videos from a bag he had with him, and looked for the various video slots in computer systems. Throughout the computers, different things were distributed, such as, _Telletubbies, Barney, SpongeBob season 1-3, Thomas the Train (Original Copy), Lots and Lots of Trains, Lots and Lots of Planes, Strawberry Shortcake, _and other things along those lines. He then put up some photo shopped photos of Rossi and Strauss kissing, a disturbing sight to all. He quickly painted _**"I LOVE YOU GARCIA ~ERIN STRAUSS"**_ in black. He took out a thing of powdered milk, and poured it onto Garcia's chair in a way that made it invisible. When he was done, he turned on the disks in each computer screen, and Emily and Hotch left as fast as they could.

…

Garcia walked into her office, and before anything registered, she shut the door, and the paint that Emily had set up, fell all over, making her scream bloody murder. It didn't help when she heard the Telletubbies singing something as Barney sung something else, and trains and planes were thundering through her speaker.

Some people, the team included, came rushing into Garcia's office after the scream, and a lot started laughing at the scene in front of them, while other, including Garcia, looked unhappy. "THIS IS NOT FUNNY!" Garcia yelled. She looked down on her floor, and screamed again when she read what was written.

Morgan, of course, had a huge grin on his face, and was laughing. He walked over to Garcia and put a hand on her shoulder. "Now you look like me… only sparkly," he said in between laughs.

"Derek Morgan, shut up now, or you'll be finding some baby photos floating around the office tomorrow morning!" Garcia hissed, making Morgan back down.

JJ heard this, and tried to hold back the laughter, but just ended up exploding in laughter.

"Why are you laughing JJ?" Garcia asked in hurt.

JJ pointed to the walls. "The pictures…" was all she could get out because of her laughing.

Garcia turned around, and her eyes widened in shock. "WHAT THE HELL!" she yelled.

This got Rossi's attention, and he looked up at the photos. His mouth dropped open. "What the hell are these?!" he all but shouted.

Hotch looked at Emily, and they both grinned. This was going better than they thought. "I'm going to find who did this," Garcia hissed, breaking their gaze. She walked over to her computer screens, and started typing furiously. She let out another shrill shriek when she saw that all the letters that she typed in on the keyboard, were not coming up in the order she wanted.

"What's going on here?" Strauss asked, walking into the room. She backed out at what she saw in there. The photos of her and Rossi scared her, and she quickly went back to her office in shock.

Garcia stood up from her chair when s smell hit her nose. She ran out of the room, still covered in paint, and holding her nose, while going to the bathroom, unaware that soon, the smell would be coming from her.

**A/N The end! So, how did you like the story? As always, I love reviews, and be on the lookout for the sequel to this story, The title is in the first AN at the top of here! Bye!**


End file.
